My One and Only
by MoonlightatDusk
Summary: Basically a recount of the OVA and what happened! Two-shot! Ritsu and Takano go over to Takano's place for the first time!


**Hello! So this idea just kinda came to my head and wouldn't leave...THis is going to be a two-shot! Enjoy!**

* * *

_ "_Want to come over?"

Ritsu stood there, as his mouth widened into a gap.

_'Did he... just say that?!'_

"W-what?" the slender brunet blushed

"I said do you want to come over to my house?" Saga, the taller teen asked, his deep brown eyes boring into that of the trembling boy's.

His calm, collected gaze made Ritsu nervous. Never had the younger boy thought, in his wildest dreams, that Saga Masamune would be speaking to him. The mysterious stranger who had stolen his heart for the last two years was now standing in front of him, giving him, Ritsu, the creepy stalker, the time of day.

"N-n-yes," Onodera answered quietly, his cheeks blazing with embarrassment.

_'God...I can't even speak to him normally! Whenever I look at his perfection... I can't help but feel flustered... I am not worthy to be spoken to by him. Yet...this is my dream! Saga-sempai is standing here and I'm just...God I can't even look at him-'_

"Oda," Masamune spoke suddenly but softly, "what will it be? Are you coming over today?"

"W-well i-if it's not too much of a bother...I-I wouldn't mind," the brunet tumbled over his words, reddening from his own awkwardness.

Just a few seconds ago, he had blurted out all of his feelings, had wanted to die right on the spot, but now, Saga was offering his hospitality!

_'Would it be too soon to be coming over? But, but I really...want to,'_ Ritsu blushed.

He heard his beloved softly call out his name. Saga had made his way down the library and now was looking expectantly at him.

"Coming!" Ritsu yelled, running towards the black-haired teen.

* * *

The odd couple found themselves walking slowly toward's Masamune's house. Ritsu trailed behind even at the elder's slow and steady pace. Casually, the black-haired youth would glance back at his new "boyfriend" if he could even call him that. Afterall, he barely knew this kid.

_'How can he like me? He barely knows me! This is absurd...'_

And yet, the upperclasssman trudged on, a fluttering feeling in his heart. What if this kid was serious? What if someone had finally begun caring for him the way his parents or anyone rarely did.

Ritsu kept his emerald eyes on the ground, once in a while sneaking a peek at his beloved.

_'What the hell am I doing?! This could be a trap... I barely know him... what if he just laughs in my face... I'm such a stalker,...such a creep...why is he even considering this?'_

"Hey! Stop being so nervous! It's really not a big deal," Takano said sternly, stopping abrutly and turning to face the shorter teen.

"I-I'm sorry," Ritsu whispered, his cheeks, which never returned back to their original color, heating up once more.

"I'm anyhow, we are here," Takano said, standing casually in front of his door.

Emerald eyes stared at the small house, as the brunet's legs shook with anticipation. What did the house look like? Who was home? How did Takano live?

"Nobody's home...you can relax," Takano informed Ritsu casually, as if it was no big deal.

"A-are your parents on vacation?"

"Yes- well not exactly. They...I practically live alone," Masamune muttered.

The teen stared at his elder for a while, realization hitting him like a train. This guy...his life must be rough. Nobody at home, at such a young age...it was bound to leave someone with some sort of emotional scar.

"I'm sorry," Ritsu said quietly, as Masamune was unlocking the door.

The older teen didn't respond. He stepped into the quiet, dark house.

_'It's always so quiet... just the way I like it,'_ Takano lied to himself, falsely admiring the stillness of his house.

Suddenly, a small face peaked out of the corner. A tiny kitten, of gray and white coloring, padded into the entyway. Takano carefully bent down and picket up his pet.

"This is Sorata," Takano spoke gently into his cat's fur.

_'Sorata...isn't that the cat that he...'_

"Why don't you go upstairs...I'll...get us some drinks," Takano spoke softly once more, guiding the pathway to his room with his eyes.

Seeing that Ritsu didn't understand, he held Sorata with one hand and pointed with his left, "Up the stair... door on the right."

_'His room...what is it like? He's actually letting me go inside without him?'_

"Would you like some tea?" Takano inquired.

"T-that's fine! You really don't have to get me anything I'm-" Ritsu was about to protest some more but Takano had already left to go into the kitchen.

The stairs creaked beneath the youth's feet as he made it up the stairs. His heart was beating fast, palms sweating and mind racing.

_'I'm here...in his house...this is a dream come true,'_ Ritsu thought eagerly, as his whole body surged with electric excitement.

When he finally opened Takano's door, after some time, he was shocked. It was quite small, with a single bed, a television, lots of books, and movies.

Ritsu observed the room with quiet awe, _'He must be so lonely...Spending so much his time in this big house...no wonder he stays in school so late...or at least as much time as he can.'_

Ritsu thought for a moment, sadness overtaking his being, _'I want to be the one person who can make you happy...'_

Ritsu's eyes turned to the bed, which took up most of the tiny room. The covers were neatly made. The covers were simple, just like the whole room.

_'I want to...so badly...but...no...I can't,'_ Ritsu thought to himself, shaking his shaggy head in denial.

_'This is where he sleeps...his private quarters...I just... this is my only chance... God no I'm so weird!'_

Ritsu brought himself down to sit on the floor bruptly.

_'Maybe once... just once...' _

Looking around for any sight of Takano, Ritsu quickly got up, catapulting himself onto his belove'd bed.

_'It's so soft...and smells like Sempai...' _Ritsu inhaled the scent of the taller teen's pillow.

Realizing how innappropriate this was, the brunet jumped off the bed. He sat, shaking, as a million thoughts raced through his head. His cheeks burned red.

_'I love him so much...I really want to be with him... but I'm not good enough! He's perfect and I'm just some random stranger and stalker... damn it! Why do I love you so much? For two years you have-'_

"I made oolong tea. Is that alright?"

"That's fine!" Ritsu said quickly, turning around to face Takano

"Hey... I told you. Stop it."

Takano walked over to the television, grabbing the black remote which lay on top of it. He looked at Ritsu for a moment, smirking, then sat down next to him.

_'Don't! Don't sit so close to me! Please' _Ritsu thought frantically.

"Oda... please," Takano turned to look at the frghtened teen, "stop it."

The smirk fell off of his lips as he saw how anxious Ritsu was. The teen was literally shaking.

"Why do you like me so much?"

Ritsu jumped at the question, "Uh...uh...I d-don't...know," the teen replied with shame as his eyes dropped down onto the floor.

"You barely know anything about me," Takano muttered, staring straight ahead.

_'There's really nothing to like... A messed up fag...' _

"I-I might not know m-much b-but I know some things!" Ritsu objected suddenly with vigor

"Your cat...I saw you rescue it!"

"What?"

"On that one rainy day... there was a kitten in the box and nobody was doing anything...they just passed by as the poor creature meowed. Only you...you stopped and picked it up...you rescued it!"

Takano groaned, suddenly slamming his head backwards into the bed in an exasperated manner.

"You saw that? Fuck...it's like a scene out of a shojo manga..."

"I-I don't read manga," Ritsu admitted.

"Oh..." Takano blushed a bit, "then never mind."

Ritsu glanced into Takano's chocolate eyes. They stared at each other for a long time, before Takano grabbed Ritsu's arm, pulling him forwards. His soft lips collided with the shorter teen's. The kiss was short lived. As Takano began to explore the territory carefully with his lips, he felt Oda jerk away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"W-what are you doing?!"

Ritsy's face was red, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"What you've wanted to do for a long time," Takano moved closer to the teen, whispering in his ear, "haven't you?"

Carefully, the taller of the two pressed his lips against Ritsu's plump ones.

After a few moments of trying to pry Ritsu's mouth open, the black-haired youth looked at Ritsu and cocked his head.

Opening his eyes, Ritsu trembled with embarrassment. He'd never been kissed before this very moment by the love of his life, "W-what's wrong?"

"Your tongue, you have to use it," Takano instructed sticking out his own.

"I-I-"

While Ritsu stuttered, Masamune quickly closed his lips with his own, letting his tongue heatedly stroke the younger boy's. He explored the new cavern cautiously. However, soon, the elder became engrossed in Ritsu's heat. His tongue swirled awkwardly with Takano's. The kiss was slow, and gentle. If he was to be honest with himself, Takano had to admit that his experience in this department was lacking as well.

The two teens slowly drifted apart, as a single string of salive broke between them.

Takano touched Ritsu's school jacket, "Is this what you wanted?"

Ritsu furrowed his brows.

_'Yes. Absolutely! Of course!'_

"What kind of question is that!?"

"Am _I _what you wanted," Takano breathed into Ritsu's blushing ear, nibbling on it gently.

Ritsu panted slightly, at the feel of the slick tongue on his skin, which had started traveling down his neck in slow, sensual motions.

"Saga-s-sempai!" Ritsu gasped, closing his eyes against the arousing sensations coursing through his body.

"Oda...have you ever...?" Takano breathed heavily into ear, once sliding down his tongue to nip at the base of Ritsu's neck.

"Uh..Um..." Ritsu stuttered, as his dick began to stir at the older youth's lips kissed the spot where Masamune had made his love bite.

"It's alright... I've never done it either," Takano whispered, obviously, his hot breath colliding with Ritsu's again as he kissed him, deeply.

Slowly, nervous fingers started undoing the buttons of Ritsu's jacket. The younger of the two froze. He breathed deeply to try and calm his thudding heart.

"Hey," Takano offered Ritsu a rare smile of reasurance, "Don't be so nervous...I'm right," Takano took Ritsu's hand and placed it on his heart, "here. And I'm in this too," he murmured, kissing Ritsu gently on one exposed shoulder.

"W-why are you doing this," Ritsu suddenly asked, "you don't like me, do you..."

Takano looked into the widened green orbs, giving Ritsu a saddened look, "I want to hold you," his voice was hoarse, as he pulled Ritsu into a hug.

_'Why do I want to be close to him? Why do I want this with him? I barely know him...and yet...the way he looks at me...so much love...I can't resist,' _Takano thought to himself, squeezing the smaller body closer to himself.

Ritsu's gaze was hazy as it filled with tears, as he felt his beloved breathe onto his neck, holding him tightly but ever so gently...

_'I'm scared to brake him... He's so innocent...so pure..I'll just soil him...' _Takano furrowed his brows.

He then raised his head slowly, looking Ritsu dead in the eye, "Are you sure about this Ritsu? I want you...but I don't want you to regret this..."

Ritsu's blush darkened, as new tears welt up in his eyes.

_'He actually cares for me...The least I can do for this great gift is... but I want to..also... but-'_

The brunet snapped out of his thoughts as he felt tentative fingers beginning to slide his shirt back on his shoulders. With tentative fingers, he nervously raised up his hand, placing it upon Takano's. The two stared at each other. In that moment, it didn't matter who they were. All they wanted was to be in each other's embrace

"Oh... alright," Saga-sempai chuckled.

He slowly stood up, offering Ritsu his hand. The shaking boy took it, and the two sat down, facing each other on the bed.

"Uh...erm...I-I"

"It's okay. You just relax. Leave everything up to me," Takano murmured, his voice gentle and encouraging, as he took Ritsu by the shoulders, laying him down.


End file.
